lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Wind
House Wind is a small but powerful Ostrogoth house that exists within the Empire of Dragonstone capital of Dragonstone. House Wind has been the loyal vassal house of House Targaryan since the ancient days preceding the Driving Tide and thus it wasn't questioned when Brent Wind took what remained of the house and followed House Targaryan east to Dragonstone. House Wind journeyed westward with House Targaryan when they fled during the Great Migration and together they were always together, and House Wind was always a loyalist house that House Targaryan could put their faith on. When Aryes Targaryan lost himself and caused the violence in Tree Hill House Wind was badly damaged during the fighting after groups of looters broke into their estate and killed many members of the house before House Sared was able to assist them. They then followed House Targaryan into the eastern section of Westros where they were part of the founding of Dragonstone, and later they made their houses capital within the town of Dragonstone, and from here have been extremely loyal to House Targaryan. History Early History House Wind journeyed westward with House Targaryan when they fled during the Great Migration and together they were always together, and House Wind was always a loyalist house that House Targaryan could put their faith on. Driving Tide The Driving Tide burst onto the scene when William Lovie returned to Forks on the back of a dragon, and following this a group of Dwarves entered Forks begging for assistence against the goblins. As the Dwarves left the council of Forks met, and their was fierce debate about what should be done with William Lovie leading the charge alongside House Tyrell, House Targaryan, and House Swan in assisting the Dwarves in exchange for the Dwarves assisting them. There support was countered by the opposition of House Cash, House Arryn, and House Clegane who believed it wasn't their problem so it should be ignored. With the Forks council at a complete stalemate, the auxillary house Hale who was one of the richest houses in Forks became interested in gaining more influence and with William Lovie now having a dragon they decided that his wagon was the one they wanted to hitch themselves to. To show their support of William Lovie and his House Lovie they went to William and offered to suplly him with all the armor, and weapons that his house as well as House Swan, and Targaryan. With this advantage to them it became clear that the Lovie alliance was going to choose the way Forks would go in the Driving Tide. In this way House Hale made the decision to assist the effort of William Lovie, and this assistence gave House Lovie the advantage that meant that House Tyrell had no choice but to ignore the wishes of the House Arryn alliance and force their involvement in the Driving Tide. During the Driving Tide Maryl Redwyne became the leader of the forces of House Redwyne and he discovered during the Driving Tide that he truly respected House Targaryan leader Aryes Targaryan I, and he did not respect the leader of House Tyrell. Tree Hill Going East With public opinion completely turned against them following the execution of Aryes II. and much of the entire house they had a decision to make. They could attempt to rebuild their reputation or they could accept that they were probably stuck with the reputation their patriarch had built for them. They decided that their reputation was damaged beyond repair so the time to leave was upon them. The House gathered all of their wealth and followers and begin travelling northward towards Westbridge in the belief that they would make their way to the Empire where all matters were forgiven. In this way House Redwyne saddled up all of its servents and members and followed House Targaryan towards whatever end. The Road On the road the Houses became entrenched in a running battle with a gang of bandits who realized the wealth on board the caravan and thus attacked the Targaryans, and Redwyne's. At one point the two houses were forced to completely halt and fortify their wagons into three larger fortified wagons in which the women and children would hide on board. This worked better, and they were then able to more quickly move but they found constant road blocks set up by the bandits on the routes north so they were forced to keep heading east. As they kept moving east they eventually found themselves at the small fishing village of Hjarlmsson. Staying there for a few days they hired the village to ferry them across the waters to the city of Koenisburg where they thought they could then head north to Lorderon and then moe up the Rhine towards the Empire. Empire of Dragonstone Main Article : Empire of Dragonstone Noteable Members Family Members *Red Wind **Natalie Wind ***Krollian Wind ***Dollian Wind ****Jessika Wind *****Black Wind ***Nallian Wind **Ophelia Wind ***Vellion Wind ***Pollion Wind **Wellia Wind ***Yorllien Wind ****Ulia Wind Other Noteables Sworn Houses Category:Houses in the Empire of Dragonstone Category:Ostrogoths Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Westros Category:Vassal house of House Targaryan